


this year's for me and you

by smugden



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kolvina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know he's not on your nice list, I guess he never has been but he's what I want for Christmas."—Davina's makes a wish and it comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this year's for me and you

**this year's for me and you**

**.**

_I've got a feeling this year's for me and you_

_So happy Christmas, I love you baby_

_I can see a better time when all our dreams come true_

_**.** _

**It was no surprise that Davina Claire wasn't looking forward to Christmas.**

She had nothing to be cheerful about.

She had been banished from being regent, all her enemies were in power and she had nothing. But most of all she was without what she truly wanted. And that was Kol. The only reason she had accepted being regent was to get him back. She had failed. And it made her feel horrible. It made her feel weak and Davina Claire hated feeling weak.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked into the bar, walking up to the front, passing all the strangers and few couples she didn't want to see smiling at one another. She hated other people feeling happy when she felt horrid about herself. Davina signed as she sat down on the stool, looking up when a young man, the bartender, came up to her and smiled politly. He had come to know her face the past few weeks since she first entered after being banished from the witches. That had been a few weeks ago. She had spent that time drowning her sorrows and wallowing in her self pity.

"What's it to be tonight?"

Davina ran a tired hand through her hair as she replied."Something strong."

The bartender nodded and Davina looked down at her hands as she waited for her drink, thoughts running through her mind that didn't help her.

Which was why she was drinking away her sorrows in a scrummy bar.

She just wanted to forget everything. Nothing ever seemed to go right for her and when it did it never seemed to last long. Like Kol. She had, for the first time in a long time, found happiness and it had been torn from her. She had felt powerful and it had been taken from her. Everything just seemed to go wrong for her and she never knew why.

Davina sighed when she felt a vibration in her pocket, her mobile telling her that she had a message. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile, unlocking it, noticing that she had a few messages.

_From: Marcel_

_Message: Where are you, D?_

_From: Josh_

_Message: Movie night? Call me._

Her finger hovered over the reply button but, realizing that she was either going to be pitied or lectured, she sighed and turned off her mobile, pocketing it once again. She hated being pitied. And she definatly hated being lectured. Davina shook her head at the singing that was taking place in the bar, Christmas music in the background making her down her drink in one go when it was placed in front of her. She turned around and looked at the clock behind her, frowning as she saw couples nuzzling at eachother and whispering in one another's ears. She signed as she read the time and turned back around, tapping the bar and gesturing for the bartender to give her another drink.

_11:35pm_

"Have your written your letter?"

Davina's head snapped up and she looked to her right.

It was Santa. Or at least a fake one. He had the white and red suit and the white beard, even the jolliness in his eyes reminded her of the joy she used to feel when she had been a child and leaving out the milk and biscuit for him and the carrot for Rudolph. She had stopped believing in Santa when her father had left her and her mother when she had turned eight. After that, whenever Christmas came around, she never felt any joy.

Until the spent the Christmas before with Kol.

She had felt joy then.

"What?"

"Have you written your letter to me yet?"

Davina laughed harshly, glaring at the man sitting next to her."Shouldn't you be in a shopping mall or something?"

"Even Santa needs a break once in a while."He smiled at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a paper and pen."You seem down. Maybe writing it down might make you feel better. Merry Christmas, Davina."

He placed them down in front of her and nodded at her, smiling once again, before he got up and walked away, leaving her alone.

"Wait, how did you know-"

Davina looked after him, frowning when she couldn't see him then turned back to the paper, noticing that it had a picture of Santa and the North Pole at the corner. She picked up the red and green pen, biting her bottom lip as she looked down at the paper, wondering if she should write something down.

Nodding to herself, Davina clicked the pen and began to write.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I haven't written to you in almost ten years and I don't actually know why i'm writing to you. I'm at the end of my tether, I guess. I stopped believing in you when my dad left when I was eight. But right now i'm desperate._

_Everything I have been doing for the past year has been trying to get back what I lost but nothing is working. I just seem to mess everything up and now i'm all alone on Christmas and I don't know who else to turn to._

_All I want for Christmas is what I had last year._

_Kol._

_I know he's not on your nice list, I guess he never has been but he's what I want for Christmas._

_So, if you can make room for him in your sack and manage to slip him underneath my tree I'd be so grateful._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Davina Claire._

Davina put down the pen, staring at what she had written with pursed lips.

It wasn't until a tear dropped onto the paper was when she noticed that she was crying. Davina gasped, ashamed of herself, sat up straight, quickly folding the paper in her hands. She looked up when she noticed the bartender standing in front of her, looking worried. She blinked, noticing that she tears weren't stopping.

"You okay?"

Davina wiped at her cheeks, pulling out the money she owed him and placed the money on the bar."Thank you for the drink."

Forgetting about the letter, she quickly jumped off of the stool and made her way out of the bar, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

* * *

She had to get home.

She was embarrassed.

She had never lost control like that.

Davina slammed her front door shut and fell against it, loud sobs coming from her as she slid down the door, dark eyes filling up with fresh tears. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, as if someone was pressing down on her wind pipe and cutting off her air supply. Davina pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face into her knees, sobbing even though she tried to control herself.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

It was too much.

Davina inhaled sharply, standing up on shaky legs as she wiped her cheeks, planning to keep it bottled up again. She couldn't let anyone see her weak, not when she no longer had any power.

She was now an easy target.

"What's made my pretty witch cry?"

Davina dropped her keys on the ground, turning around quickly at the voice she didn't recognize. Her eyes landed on a dark figure standing in the darkness, the only light being the lights on the Christmas tree that she knew she hadn't put up. Wrapped presents were underneath the tree too, something she had also hadn't done.

Davina swallowed thickly as the figure emerged from the shadows and she gasped as her eyes met the dark ones of the face she had only seen in a photo. She felt fluttering in her stomach, a feeling she only got around Kol and even though he was in his Original body she knew that it was him.

The smirk and the twinkle in his eyes was familiar.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, fingers toying with his daylight ring.

It was him.

It was Kol.

"K-Kol?"

He held out his arms proudly, lips curving up into a cheeky grin."The one and only."

Eyes wide, she asked."But h-how?"

"You asked Santa for me, didn't you, darling?"He drawled, sauntering over to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kol and Davina both glanced at the clock on the wall next to them when they heard that it struck 12am.

He turned back to her, stopping in front of her, eyes boring into hers."I guess he answered."

"Merry Christmas, Davina Claire."He whispered, cupping her face in his hands and leaning down.

"You got your wish."

**.**

_I could have been someone_

_Well, so could anyone, you took my dreams from me when I first found you_

_I kept them with me, babe, i put them with my own_

_Can't make it all alone, i've built my dreams around you_

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!


End file.
